Episode 14 (Crown): The Reunion of Akio and Kazuo
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven *Akio *Kazuo Episode 14 (Crown): The Reunion of Akio and Kazuo The tension between the two of them grew more by the minute. Then the commentator whistled to resume the match. "Remember what you said to me! Fight me!" Akira-not-Akira said, only turning around to look at him coldly. Oshiro-not Oshiro glared back at him, his eyes narrowing. "Hey, bro, shouldn't it be my turn?" Oshiro asked Oshiro-not-Oshiro. "Shut up, let me take care of this guy. You stay the fuck out of this." Commentator: Akira remains possession of the ball!! "No duh. He just has to comment on everything! It's seriously getting on my nerves!" Hideyoshi complained. "Now, now, it's not the time for that. More importantly, go block Akira." Yu ordered. "Hah, ordering me around now, Yu?" Hideyoshi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever. Just do it before he can get near Oshiro." "Hai, hai. Yes, sir. At your command." Hideyoshi teased. Yu just rolled his eyes, and Hideyoshi runs up to Akira. "Get the hell out of my way, you piece of crap!" Akira-not-Akira said angrily. Then Isao, who was at the other side, waved, "Pass it to me, taichou!" But Akira-not-Akira ignored him again. "Bro, just pass it to him! He'll get the goal in!" Akira whispered to his brother in his head. "Shut up! You don't get to take over yet." Then he looks at Hideyoshi and smirks at him, "I don't got time for you, boy. I'm challenging your goalkeeper, so get out of my way!" Hideyoshi smirked back, "Well then it seems you're out of luck, because I'm going to stop you here and now!" "Oh really? I'd like to see you try that. Not even your stupid captain could stop me." "Hey! Nii-san's not stupid!" Jun whined. Akira-not-Akira laughed at this, and he forcefully tried to tackle Hideyoshi to the ground. "You think that could stop me? Try me! LET'S GO K SLASH!!!" And he made a K shape sign as he zigzagged past him. "Told ya!" He said, sticking out his tongue. "Good job, senpai!" Isamu said, putting his thumbs up. Akira-not-Akira cursed at this. Commentator: Hideyoshi passed Akira using K Slash! Will Akira catch up with him?! "You can count on that!" Akira-not-Akira said determinedly. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw Isao again. "You going to use him, bro?" Akira asked Akira-not-Akira. "If it means to get what I want, fine." Then he turned to Isao, Isao raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Isao, go and steal the ball from him!" Akira-not-Akira ordered. Isao sighed, but said happily, "Hai, taichou!" Then he ran up to Hideyoshi and blocked him, saying, "You're not going anywhere further than this!" "Wanna bet?" "Dang on, man! LET'S DO THIS, OLYMPUS HARMONY!" Suddenly he was glowing with light, and summoned a building and it distracted Hideyoshi as the light was blinding. Then when he got the ball he passed the ball to Akira-not-Akira. "Nice work, idiot." He said to Isao, who in turn took it as a compliment. Commentator: Akira has finally passed the ball to Isao, who in turn used Olympus Harmony to get past Hideyoshi! "Damn it! Sorry, Isamu!" He yelled over to Isamu. "No worries! Oshiro, protect the goal!" Isamu yelled. "You can count on me, captain!" Oshiro-not-Oshiro said. Then Akira-not-Akira was only a few feet away from Oshiro. "You ready for me, ya dumbass?" He taunted. "Bring it on!" "Oh no you won't!" Yu said, coming from behind. "What the hell, since when did you get here?!" Akira-not-Akira exlcaimed. "Hah! Caught you off guard didn't I? I'm here to steal the ball from you! COME ON OUT, WIND PEGASUS!!" "Whoa, is that a new hissatsu?" Hideyoshi commented. He spun around, and a huge pegasus came out of nowhere. He was riding on the pegasus, while carrying the ball. Suddenly, halfway, the pegasus disappeared. "Shit, is that an incomplete hissatsu?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "Yu!!!!" Isamu said, running towards him. The ball fell to the ground, and Akira-not-Akira picked it up again. "Sorry for the interruption, boy. I shall deal with you now!" He said, pointing to Oshiro-not-Oshiro, while Yu lay there in pain. Commentator: Oh no! Sasaki Yu has fallen with his incomplete hissatsu, will Akira make it in!!? "Don't worry about me, worry about the ball!" Yu said, waving his hand at Oshiro-not-Oshiro. Akira-not-Akira grinned devilishly. "LET'S GO, KAMINARI BLASSSTOOO!!!" He jumped and spun in the air, as a huge dragon filled with electricity appeared. The dragon then revealed the ball in its mouth, and as Akira-not-Akira kicked, the dragon spewed out the ball and all its electricity at Oshiro-not-Oshiro. "I won't let you! I'll protect the goal with all my might! LET'S DO THIS, WILDDDOOO CLAWWWWW!!!" Running up to the ball, his right hand turned into a gigantic claw. "Please do it right this time!" He silently prayed. Then he touched his heart, and suddenly he felt himself shielded by the electricity, and the claw grew as beast's claw, and he caught the ball. "YESSSS!!!! I COMPLETED IT!!!!! TAKE THAT, AKIRA!!!" Commentator: Oshiro has stopped the ball!!!! The score is still 1-4, and time is running out! Who will win!?!?! "What the hell!?!?!?" Akira-not-Akira exclaimed. "Bro, it's my turn. You've been here for more than necessary." "No, shut up, I'm facing that guy!" "You lost to him. It's my turn." Everyone rushed to Yu when the whistle blew for five minute break. "Yu!! Are you alright?" Isamu asked worriedly. Oshiro-not-Oshiro also came up to him. "Sorry man, that looks painful. But you did great." And he held his hand out. Yu smiled, and shook it. Then Oshiro hissed at his brother in his mind, "You got your fair share of defeating Akira. Now get the hell back in here." "No way, man. I still want to fight him." Then he looked at Akira-not-Akira, who was fuming. Akira-not-Akira noticed this, and his glare darkened. "You wanna go for round two kid?" He asked, furiously. "Hah! I sure am ready for a round two!" Oshiro-not-Oshiro answered, even though his brother was being increasingly annoying, which was the same for Akira-not-Akira. "You've had enough, bro!" Both Oshiro and Akira told their brothers. "Shut up! I need more of that kid!" "Hey, are you alright?" Isamu asked, going over to Oshiro. At first Oshiro-not-Oshiro was still in his I-need-more-of-Akira-not-Akira mode, and he snapped, "What do you mean, of course I'm alright!" He huffed. Isamu was shocked at this, and Jun said, "Hey, that's no way to talk to nii-san!" Then Oshiro-not-Oshiro realized that it was his captain talking he softened, "Oops, I apologize. Sorry, yea I'm fine." Then he walked away to the goalkeeper position. "What's gotten into him?" Isamu wondered. "We're going for round two!" Akira-not-Akira yelled over. Oshiro-not-Oshiro grinned, "Bring it on!" Preview of Episode 15 (Crown): Showdown! Akio VS Kazuo I'm Isamu Sato, and things have gotten really weird! Apparently there's a huge fight between Akira's older brother and Oshiro's younger brother right now, and in the middle of a match too! We're still on the verge of losing, and there's not much time left! What will happen to those two?! And what is going to happen to our team and their team?! What is the mysterious relationship between Akira's older brother and Oshiro's younger brother?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Showdown! Akio VS Kazuo!